User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/I'm going to try and make Minirobots.
Let's show you the five-stars only. Upgraded Versions Just like in CookieWars, some legendaries are literally just... cookies, but they got more powerful attributes of them. Their is no such thing as "Archer Cookie", "Spirit Cookie", "Lily Cookie", "Fairy Cookie" actually that one exists, or "Moon Cookie". *Nuclear Fusor Bot: Generates a tonna ENERGY. Thus, upgrade it as fast as you can to generate lots and lots of energy. *Bazooka Gunner Bot: Stays the same. New Ones Most of them are literally gotten from either Dragon Mania Legends. HERE THEY ARE! *Aztec Bot: Don't underestimate it! It's way more than that. Aztec Bot can do powerful spear jabs, spear spinning, pretty much all those! It can also throw spears, but that's not interesting as the melee it has. *Cobra Bot: The Cobra Bot hides in its pot at first. When attacking, it bites enemies with its toxins, making them take damage SUPER FAST for 1 second. A hefty meat shield. *Doomsday Bot: The Doomsday Bot is the equivalent of firing THREE Death Shots in a row. The more you upgrade it, it can become the equivalent of firing SIX Death Shots in a row. Killer. *Halo Bot: This Bot can fly and be on ground, and slightly hover above water! The Halo Bot throws its halo which upon destroying a machine (you can call them machine or enemy), makes them MACHINEIROBOTS! Haha... yay? *Maple Bot: Can fly, and even drop maple which duplicates into MORE maple. REALLY slow fire rate, but it makes up by being able to defend itself from the front. *Cranberry Bot: Shoots an inaccurate load of cranberries at machines. They don't do lots of damage, but Cranberry Bot sure brings pain to any machines if they get too close. *Skele Bot: Launches its head at enemies. Regenerates its head. The head will latch on, and do continuous damage! Also very chilly. *Bramble Bot: Shoots out seeds which sprout into spiky vines which attack and push back enemies. Explodes into LOTS of seeds upon death! *Jouster Bot: This sweet one will charge at enemies, pushing them back. Jouster Bot ends with an explosion! Because literally, it's just a Bomb Minirobot in a suit. *Comet Bot: Comet Bot will jump into the air after preparing, and strike multiple enemies at once while falling down! Keep it in the air with MORE enemies! *Stargazer Bot: Gazes at the stars. While gazing, creates a star barrier which protects in a 3x3 area. *Golem Bot: Throws out boulders which hit up to 10 enemies, until breaking into pieces. It's oddly... nice. Upgrade for the BIGGER ONES! *Prism Bot: The Prism Bot can't attack, but it does make a rainbow behind it which makes ALL Minirobots behind it take 75% less damage. Better destroy the Prism Bot, or... heh. *Shady Bot: A Minirobot unlike any other! The Shady Bot assaults Machines, draining their HP rapidly! Faints after draining too much HP. Upgrade to make it drain MORE HP! Welp, the ones not... FINISHED. *Ethereal Bot *Luxury Bot Category:Blog posts